


Rude

by fullydone



Category: hxh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullydone/pseuds/fullydone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's no summary for this shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude

'So how are we telling father?' Illumi sat down on Hisoka's lap.

'Oh, don't worry, i've got it covered' Hisoka grinned in a suspicious way.

'What the hell did you do?' Illumi was afraid of the answer that was about to come.

'I said don't worry , I did it the old-fashioned way' he paused before continuing 'I sent him a letter'.

'A letter?, that's absolutely wrong, those things must be said in person' Illumi crossed his arms 'Please tell me you didn't write something absurd'.

'¿Por qué siempre piensas mal de mi?'

'You know I hate it when you talk spanish'

'Could you just wait until Silva gives us his blessings?' the readhead was slightly angry.

 

* * *

 

 

Silva stared at a letter with nothing but his name on it not sure if he wanted to open it. He ended up opening it.

 

_Dear Silva, please read, this has something to do with your son._

 

_Saturday morning jump out of bed_

_Put on my best suit_

_Got in a car and raced like a jet_

_All the way to the mailbox_

_Sent you this letter, hoping you'll read_

_To ask you a question_

_Cause i know that you're an old fashioned man_

 

_Can I have your son for the rest of my life?_

_Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know_

_Although we basically got engaged a few weeks ago_

_Tough luck, my friend, but you missed it!_

 

_Also, you're probably going to be rude and not give us blessings so..._

_Can't live without him_

_Love me or hate me we will be boys_

_Standing at that altar_

_Or we will run away_

_To another galaxy, you know_

_You know he's in love with me_

_He will go anywhere I go_

_So you don't have much of a choice but to give us blessings,_

_Thanks for reading, yours (but not actually yours) Hisoka._

 

Under the letter was a little photograph Hisoka attached, it was a picture of himself kissing Illumi's forhead in a bed. Silva was shocked and did nothing but reply with a letter.

 

* * *

 

 

'Oh look!, your father sent us a letter'

'Let me see' Illumi opened the letter.

 

_Son,_

_I assume you were too busy to send me a letter yourself and I had to put up with that horrible joke._

_I don't have to give you my blessings, you're old enough to make those descisions yourself,_

_If you're being forced to marry that_

 

'What does he mean by that?' Hisoka was offended

'Shut up and let me read'

 

_You can always kill it_

 

'Rude'

'Could you shut up?'

 

_Either way, don't expect me to be at your wedding if it's any time soon_

_And please tell that fiance of yours to never write a letter again_

_Ever_

 

'So he basically gave us his blessings?' 

'I think you could say so' Illumi punched Hisoka in the face enough to make him bleed.

'What was that for?'

'For whatever the fuck you wrote'.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not used to write english fanfics so the only acceptable way to do them is writing a terrible joke. Also, if you didn't notice I made a poor parody of Rude by MAGIC!


End file.
